Shatter Me Series
Shatter Me is a young adult dystopian hexalogy written by Tahereh Mafi. The series centers on Juliette Ferrars, a 17-year-old girl with a lethal touch. The first book of the series was published on November 15, 2011. An e-novella, Destroy Me, told from Warner's point of view, was released on October 6, 2012. The second book in the series, Unravel Me, was published on February 5, 2013. After the publication of the second book, another e-novella, Fracture Me, from Adam Kent's point of view, was published on December 17, 2013. The third book in the series, Ignite Me, was published on February 4, 2014. Unite Me was released for the first time along with the publication of Ignite Me. Unite Me contains the two e-novellas, Destroy Me and Fracture Me, and features an exclusive look into Juliette's journal. The fourth book, Restore Me, was published on March 6, 2018. Shadow Me, a e-novella from Kenji Kishimoto's point of view, was published March 5, 2019. The fifth book, Defy Me, was published April 2, 2019. Books Novels ''Shatter Me'' Shatter Me is the first book in the Shatter Me series. Juliette hasn't touched anyone in exactly 264 days. The last time she did, it was an accident, but The Reestablishment locked her up for murder. No one knows why Juliette's touch is fatal. As long as she doesn't hurt anyone else, no one really cares. The world is too busy crumbling to pieces to pay attention to a 17-year-old girl. Diseases are destroying the population, food is hard to find, birds don't fly anymore, and the clouds are the wrong color. The Reestablishment said their way was the only way to fix things, so they threw Juliette in a cell. Now so many people are dead that the survivors are whispering war-- and The Reestablishment has changed its mind. Maybe Juliette is more than a tortured soul stuffed into a poisonous body. Maybe she's exactly what they need right now. Juliette has to make one difficult choice: To be a weapon, or a warrior. ''Unravel Me'' Unravel Me is the second book in the Shatter Me series. Juliette has escaped to Omega Point. It is a place for people like her—people with gifts—and it is also the headquarters of the rebel resistance. She's finally free from The Reestablishment, free from their plan to use her as a weapon, and free to love Adam. But Juliette will never be free from her lethal touch. Or from Warner, who wants Juliette more than she ever thought possible. In this exhilarating sequel to Shatter Me, Juliette has to make life-changing decisions between what she wants and what she thinks is right. Decisions that might involve choosing between her heart—and Adam's life. ''Ignite Me'' Ignite Me is the third book in the Shatter Me series. Juliette now knows she may be the only one who can stop the Reestablishment. But to take them down, she'll need the help of the one person she never thought she could trust: Warner. And as they work together, Juliette will discover that everything she thought she knew-about Warner, her abilities, and even Adam-was wrong. In Shatter Me, Tahereh Mafi created a captivating and original story that combined the best of dystopian and paranormal and was praised by Publishers Weekly as "a gripping read from an author who's not afraid to take risks." The sequel, Unravel Me, blew readers away with heart-racing twists and turns, and New York Times bestselling author Kami Garcia said it was "dangerous, sexy, romantic, and intense." Now this final book brings the series to a shocking and climactic end. Restore Me Restore Me is the fourth book in the Shatter Me series. Juliette Ferrars thought she'd won. She took over Sector 45, was named the new Supreme Commander, and now has Warner by her side. But she's still the girl with the ability to kill with a single touch—and now she's got the whole world in the palm of her hand. When tragedy hits, who will she become? Will she be able to control the power she wields and use it for good? Novellas ''Destroy Me'' In Tahereh Mafi’s Shatter Me, Juliette escaped from The Reestablishment by seducing Warner—and then putting a bullet in his shoulder. But as she’ll learn in Destroy Me, Warner is not that easy to get rid of. . . Back at the base and recovering from his near-fatal wound, Warner must do everything in his power to keep his soldiers in check and suppress any mention of a rebellion in the sector. Still as obsessed with Juliette as ever, his first priority is to find her, bring her back, and dispose of Adam and Kenji, the two traitors who helped her escape. But when Warner’s father, The Supreme Commander of The Reestablishment, arrives to correct his son’s mistakes, it’s clear that he has much different plans for Juliette. Plans Warner simply cannot allow. ''Fracture Me'' As Omega Point prepares to launch an all-out assault on The Reestablishment soldiers stationed in Sector 45, Adam's focus couldn't be further from the upcoming battle. He's reeling from his breakup with Juliette, scared for his best friend's life, and as concerned as ever for his brother James's safety. And just as Adam begins to wonder if this life is really for him, the alarms sound. It's time for war. On the battlefield, it seems like the odds are in their favor—but taking down Warner, Adam's newly discovered half brother, won't be that easy. The Reestablishment can't tolerate a rebellion, and they'll do anything to crush the resistance . . . including killing everyone Adam has ever cared about. Reception Reviews for Shatter Me have been mixed to positive, with Booklist praising the book for its "inventive touches" and summarizing it as a "rip-roaring adventure with steamy romance scenes and a relationship teens will root for. The Canadian National Post praised the book, saying that Shatter Me was "an excellent book," with the "right amount of action to make it thrilling, but not exactly gruesome." Kirkus Reviews praised Shatter Me for its love story, but said that the ending "falls flat" and that there was an "overreliance on metaphor". Publishers Weekly cited that while the book "doesn’t escape some rookie pitfalls," author Tahereh Mafi "combines a psychological opener with an action-adventure denouement in her YA debut," ultimately calling it "a gripping read from an author who’s not afraid to take risks". Trivia * The series is also named The Juliette Chronicles in some editions. * As the books in the series progress, the amount of passages and lines that have been crossed out decreases. This is because Juliette slowly becomes more confident and certain about her thoughts. Category:Books Category:Out of universe